A past with no future
by NoMoreLeftForUsAll
Summary: Sequel to "City of the Stolen" Clary is in for another wild ride as she is taken from her home to become what she thought she could never be.
1. Taken

Okay Guys, this is the first chapter of the Sequel. Hope you guys like it. I had to sort of rush and get a chapter plot down really fast. I have a bunch of projects due at school soon so it may be a while before i can get the next chapter in.

* * *

Clary sat on the couch in the main room, looking for something to do while Jace and everyone else was out. Jace didn't let her go out and fight anymore. To many worries on his part.. There was a knock at the door. Clary got up and walked over to the big wooden door. She grabbed the handle and pulled so the door would open. A large man stood in the entry way.

"Hello, my name is Andrew Kaiser." He introduced himself. "I heard that there was a girl here that had recently broken the grasp of Valentine and his armies. Is she home?"

"I'm here, come in…" Clary backed away from the door and let the large man in. He took a seat on the couch and waited. Clary reluctantly sat down across from him, her eyes trailing down his fat pudgy body. The man leaned in and looked at her, his eyes swirling. Her eyes started to swirl as well.

"You will write down a letter to your friends telling them that you are gone, dead. You understand?" The man asked. Clary nodded her head and took a pen and started to write on a piece of paper.

_Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus;_

_ By the time you get this, I will be dead in the harbor. Do not come looking for my body. It is gone and in an ocean somewhere. Do not open up an investigation either._

_ Clary_

The letters were hard to write, her handwriting getting worse with each word. When Clary signed her name, her handwriting got so bad, it was barely legible.

"Okay… there."

"Excellent, follow me."

Jace walked through the door to an empty house. He paused and looked around. Clary was no where to be seen. He walked over to the couch and caught sight of the note. He picked it up and read it. His hands trembled and he dropped the note, letting it fall to the floor. Isabelle walked in and saw her brother looking at the floor, his golden locks covering his face. "She killed herself."

Isabelle stopped short. She looked at him, her eyes furrowing. "What! How do you know? Give me that." She ran over and picked up the note. She read it carefully, looking over every word. "I… I don't know why she would do this…"

"I don't know either… I have to look for her. Who knows what happened to her…"

Clary was dragged up into a large house. She was then sat down at a table. The large man turned back into his original form. Valentine. He looked into her eyes and stared.

"You will follow my every whim, you hear me?" He growled through his teeth. Clary nodded.

"Excellent."

Magnus peered at the piece of paper carefully. It had taken him more than ten minutes to read it once. Everyone sat still, not moving a muscle. Finally Magnus stood up from where he was sitting.

"Clary didn't kill herself. She was forced to write this. It explains the bad hand writing. Someone came into the Institute and forced Clary to write a fake suicide note."

* * *

Okay guys, review!


	2. Saved

It's been a while... but anyway! Here is chapter two of A Past with no future. I had to have her saved. It was to depressing for me. :D... There is fluff to come! And maybe another twist.:D Thanks for reading guys!

* * *

Two years later:

Clary walked up to Valentine with a glass of wine in hand. She handed it to him and smiled. "Here you go sir." She told him. Valentine nodded and took it. He drank it down and pushed it back to her.

"Leave. I have visitors today; I do not need to be bothered by you." He growled and pushed her. A young man came into the foyer and greeted Valentine.

"Hello father." He smiled and hugged Valentine.

"Ah Jace, it's great to see you again son." Valentine gave a grin and sat back down. "What is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"I need to find someone." The man told Valentine. Valentine rubbed his chin.

"And who might that be?" Valentine was interrupted by small foot steps.

"Hello, you must be the visitor… would you like anything to drink?" Clary locked eyes with the man. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Ill beat you to a hideous pulp if you don't get out of here Clary." Valentine growled. The man jerked his head up. He blinked and looked at Clary. She lowered her head and walked away.

"Her name is Clary?" Jace asked. Valentine nodded. "Excuse me… I must use the bathroom." He stood up and walked away. He ran into another room and looked for Clary.

"Clary!" He rushed up to her and folded his arms around her. Clary looked at him strangely. "Clary it's me Jace." Her eye brows furrowed. She shook her head.

"That's impossible, Jace is dead." Clary responded and turned away. Jace stood there, his mouth wide open.

"Stay right here." He turned and walked back into the foyer. "Why did you take Clary from me!"

"What are you talking about son?" Valentine stood and looked at Jace. "I would never…"

"That's Clary! You're the one who took her two year's ago!" Jace growled. "You are the one who barged into the Institute and took her!"

"Jace, I would never." Valentine said softly, in a cool tone. Clary walked out.

"Clary, run!" Jace turned to her. Clary acted fast, she took off down the side walk and into the street. Jace shook his head. "I can't believe you father." He took off down the side walk and ran to catch up to Clary. He grabbed her arm and slowed down.

"Clary…" He took her face in his hands. "My Clary…" Clary looked at him oddly.

"I thought you were dead… that's what Valentine told me… He said he was taking me in… to take care of me."

"You can never believe him Clary." He folded his arms around her again. Clary started to cry into his chest.

* * *

I want to clear something up with you guys. At the end of the last story, Clary was safe and sound because they took her on missions, but now they don't because it got so dangerous that Jace just wouldn't allow it. That is how she got taken again in this story. :D Thanks for reading again, and I would like some reviews from my fans! Thanks! Until next time!

- NoMoreLeftForUsAll


	3. Running

Sorry it took me so long to update. I would like to make an announcment though.

Dead my wonderful readers:

If you are a fan of COD check out my other account xGhostx for stories on that. If not, I have a few other stories up on there. Just a heads up in case you really like my writing and you would like to read something else besides Mortal Instruments. Just saying xD

* * *

Clary stared absently into abyss. This wasn't possible. Jace wasn't possible. For two year's Jace didn't try to save Clary, had he forgotten? Clary shook her head and backed away from Jace.

"Two year's… you didn't even think to look there…" She commented, staring into his eyes. Jace blinked before he answered.

"I looked everywhere… I promise." Jace's golden curls brushed over his face.

"But… why was this the last place? Why did you forget?"

"Izzy told me too… Two year's is a long time Clary… we expected you to pull a stunt like last time but you didn't. We all thought you were dead." He hung his head.

"Well I'm alive."

"Get back here Clarissa!" Valentine yelled from the doorway. Clary looked back and took off. She climbed up a ladder of a near by building, getting to the roof. Jace was right behind her. She looked down at the ground. Five stories was a long way down.

"Clary… don't do it." Clary jumped from the building, Jace flying to the edge to see if she was okay. Clary hung from a window sill. Clary looked up at him and smiled. She let go, sending herself to her own death.

"Clary!" He got on the edge but someone caught his arm. Valentine laughed as people stopped to view Clary on the ground. Her eyes opened. She stood up and took off running down an alley way. She nearly tripped as she looked back behind herself.

Jace looked at valentine and elbowed him in the gut. He jumped from the building, landing on an awning. He jumped from it, running into the alley way. "Clary wait up!"

"Go a different way! We will meet up later!" She sped up, taking a hard left and jumping over a wall. Jace stopped, looking at the corner. He took a left on Main Street and ran down the street, looking for Valentine, or Clary.


	4. Scars

Clary ran fast, collecting herself as she jumped a fence. Valentine was right behind her, catching up to her fast. She could feel the fingers on her back as she ran out of breath. "Come here Clary." He growled and caught her shirt as she was about to jump. She fell, landing next to the box that stretched across the alley way. He fell on top of her, catching himself. "Clary, you know better than to run. His eyes swirled. "Jace is dead, Jace died in a car accident." Clary blinked, trying to block him from her mind. She snarled through her teeth, kicking her feet up. Valentine was thrown off of her. She scrambled to her feet and started to run again, this time jumping over the box. Clary hid behind a corner, trying to catch her breath.

Valentine stood up, brushing himself off. "Clary, come back." He grinned to himself. "You do know the punishment for running don't you." Clary's eyes shot to her scarred arms. Deep recent scars were visible in the small light. "If you keep running, it will be ten times worse." She gulped and stepped out into the alley way. "That's better." He grabbed her arm, a recent scar opened up, blood running down her forearm. Her fist tightened, more scars opening. She could feel scars on her back opening as she was pulled. Warm liquid ran down her back, soaking her shirt. "Don't worry, you won't bleed out." Clary gulped.

"Clary!" Jace called out from the end of the alley way. Valentine dropped Clary, walking up to his son. Clary stood up, shaking. Jace stared at her bloody arms. "What did you do to her..."

"It's only the beginning of her punishment Jace, my son. You want to watch the rest?" Valentine grinned evilly. Jace's teeth clenched as he lunged at his father. He pulled out the Seraph blade he had been carrying, stabbing it into his fathers collar bone. Clary backed up, running down a different alley. She held her arms close, blood soaking her white shirt. Jace jumped from his father, running after her.

"Clary!" He yelled, catching up to her. She stopped and stared at him. She started to back up, arms tightening. "Clary... you have to come with me... I know it hurts."

"Jace..." She lunged and hugged him, not caring about the blood anymore. His arms folded around her, not caring about the blood either.

"Come on Clary, I need to get you to the infirmary before you bleed out." He scooped her up into his arms and started walking down the alley way. Valentine stood at the end of it, his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm not finished with Clary yet." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Don't worry about him Clare, you will never be alone again." Jace calmed her, walking towards the institute. Clary put her head against his chest, smiling to herself.

Jace sat by the infirmary bed, looking at Clary's sleeping body. Her wounds were bandaged. A healing rune was being placed on her by Isabelle. "Good thing you found her before Valentine did any real damage." Jace looked at Isabelle and shook his head.

"Those were already there. They were scars that he opened." Isabelle sighed and finished the rune.

"There, she should be okay in a few hours." Isabelle walked from the room. Clary's eyes opened and smiled at Jace.

"I wasn't sleeping." Her eyes trailed down his body. Jace laughed to himself and switched beds.

"You need your sleep." He smiled at her, the loving smile that she loved.

"I can't sleep... He attacks my dreams."

"What if I'm here with you."

"Maybe..." She shrugged. Jace laid down, gently putting an arm around her waist.

"Sleep Clary, I'm here." He whispered in her ear. Clary closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly. Jace fell asleep next to her, smiling in his sleep.


End file.
